The Blood Angel
by wulfenheim
Summary: What if an old entity enters Kuoh academy? What changes will this entity bring? And what chaos will it ensue? OC warning, Issei/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Blood Angel:

Chapter 1: Legend of Crimson Tide

"Okay class, today we'll be talking abou-" It wasn't normal for a teacher to be interrupted in his discussion by the principal. Normally, it is often the student who would be the cause for interruption, but when it is the principal who does such an act, it means something very serious. "Excuse me class"

The students, mostly girls, remained quiet as they took out some notes or opened certain pages of their books on what the lesson might be. Well, that's what most of them did anyway, the other students simply slept or waited for something to happen. After 10 minutes, their math teacher finally walked back inside, carrying some documents.

"Well class it seems that we have a new student who will be joining us for the rest of the school year" This caught a vast majority of the student's curiosity. Some of them were actually excited to see a new face around here. But the curiosity of the girls quickly turned into audible gasps and clear groans from the guys.

'Oh great gods above, not another one' Were the general thoughts of the male population.

'Oh . My . Lawd.' Were the common, if not general, thoughts of the female populace in the entire room.

'You gotta be fuckin kidding me' Were the thoughts of the man who had just stepped inside. '_Sigh _This is gonna be a long year'

Kuoh academy, a previously all-females school that has recently turned co-ed. This caused some unbalancing of the student population, it means that a vast majority of the school's inhabitants are female. Unfortunately, the school is also home to some non-humans. Most prominent among these non-humans are the devils who reside within the school as students. Although that really doesn't matter much since the owner of the school happens to be a devil also. Anyway, there are only 2 devil groups within the school that's actually worth mentioning. Souna Sitri, High-Class devil of the Sitri clan. Known to be very intelligent, very beautiful and is very good at chess. The other devil is Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory clan. Known to be...not known to be anything but beautiful.

Enough with devil groups. In this school, there are certain titles given to certain people of a significant 'rank'. The two beauties, Akeno Himejima and Rias Gremory, two girls who are famous for having large busts and buxom bodies. Directly related to these two people is the school's pariah group. These three boys are known as The Perverted Trio, they are, as follows, Motohama, Matsuda and Hyoudo Issei. These dudes were mostly the subjected to harsh treatment, which included beatings, by most of the female populace of the school for peeping at them. Their actions against these 3 perverts are understandable and justified.

Among the few male students of Kuoh academy, were the two who received the title of "Kuoh Princes". Yuuto Kiba, a blondie with a creepy smile. He was quite the social person, spending most of his time around girls who are more than happy to flock around him like bugs to the light. The second 'Prince', was one who was not so social. Aera Coldharbour, a raven-haired teen who was probably the most mysterious person in Kuoh academy. He is the type of person who is content with ignoring and being ignored. But that hasn't stopped the girls from flocking around him, only for them to get ignored by Aera. Even more info to add to his popularity among women, much to Aera's displeasure, was when it was found out that he was an orphan who lived alone. This knowledge caused a vast majority of the female populace to sympathize him, which resulted in more girls trying to get his attention.

**BLOOD ANGEL**

This is the story of Aera Coldharbour, an orphan from a brutal past filled with death, sadness and desolation.

The alarm clock turned on at 3:00 in the morning, like it always has, prompting Aera to awaken from his deep slumber.

Waking up this early in the morning was something he'd been doing for a very long time, even though he needed an alarm clock to do so. It during this time that an individual could breathe outisde, amongst nature, and not have to inhale the polution of mankind. It was during this time that the dew on the grass was still fresh from the skies that blanketed nature. It was during this time that Aera would roam the city streets to...

'I'm hungry' Aera thought as he stared out the open city, while standing on what is possibly the tallest point in the entire city. Aera stood there for a few minutes, searching for the object of interest, before grinning and quickly turning into a cloud of bats...wait what?!

Yes, Aera just turned into a cloud of bats and disappeared into the darkness, a faint sound of maniacal laughter could be heard.

IN AN ALLEY SOMEWHERE:

"Give me all your money!" A thug, tall and barbaric, yelled, pointing his knife to a woman. "Give your money or I'll slice you up real nice"

"Please! I don't have any money right now!" The woman yelled back, panicking. "Here, take my watch!"

The thug made a move to thrust his knife into the woman's jugular, but was suddenly surrounded by a cloud of bats. The man struggled like an ape, but even with all his muscles, he simply could not overpower hundreds of bats all converging upon him like a swarm of bees.

The woman, previously the victim, became horrified when she noticed that the thug seemed to be getting...older?

Yes, the thug was in fact getting older by the second. This due to the fact that Aera, who is obviously vampiric in nature, feeds on the life blood and not the blood directly.

The life blood is what gives a person his/her youth, knowledge and soul. Though only very few are able to feed directly on the Life Blood, those who do are considered as Pariahs or monsters in vampire society.

The woman fell unconscious when she saw that the earlier thug had been skeletonized. Only his rugged clothes remained. The cloud of bats quickly flew away and disappeared into the night. The skeletal remains of the thug quickly turned to dust 5 minutes after the incident.

2 HOURS LATER:

'...Time for another boring day in school' Aera thought as he stretched his limbs after getting off his bed. His blood red eyes glowed within the darkness that is his room, giving it a very creepy ambience. Just one small window, one door, one bed and one cabinet. It was a room that didn't look like it even belonged to a student like himself. But then if you took the fact that he wasn't even human, then you'd understand why his room is like this, devoid of light.

Yes, Aera Coldharbour is a vampire. Though not just any ordinary vampire. Aera is one of the 2 vampire lords left in existence after the Great Flood, which killed thousands of vampire lords. The other surviving vampire lord is named Serana Coldharbour. What separates modern day vampires from vampire lords is the fact that they are quite...different different from each other in terms of raw power and magical affinity.

As modern day vampires are the results of Vlad Tepes, the man who drank the blood of a thousand men and succumb to the dark powers of the old demons ( The ones with horns, tails and fiery wings n stuff ).

The vampire lords are something else entirely. Vampire lords are the dreaded and feared creations of the Dark God Molag Bal.

Vampire Lords are so powerful, to a point that even the Biblical god began to fear their ever growing power. So, in an attempt to destroy the vampire lords, the Biblical god created the Great Flood. He almost succeeded, but failed to completely annihilate them all since Serana, Aera's still sleeping sire, survived the flood.

Eternal youth, everlasting life Blood, immunity to the sun, enhanced strength, speed and reflexes and shadow manipulation, but the factor that makes the vampire lord very powerful, is their ability to wield the accursed Blood Magic.

**BLOOD MAGIC:**

The reason why Vampire Lords are the only ones who are able to wield Blood Magic is because Blood Magic involves manipulation of the life forces. Normally, Blood Magic would always kill the user by aging him to death since it would require the life force of the user himself. But the Vampire Lord is being who feeds on the life forces of other beings, including animals and supernatural creatures.

To supernatural creatures, Blood Magic is often considered to be taboo. But it is also one of the most feared types of magic as it is capable of, in the wrong hands, unimaginable horror. Reanimation of the dead, Transmogrification, Vampiric Seduction ( Mind Control ), Regeneration and Life Blood absorption.

In all the realms, Aera and Serana are the only entities who are capable of Blood Magic. But to all the realms, Blood Magic is but a mere myth from the days of old, back when the dreaded Vampire Lord still roamed the earth. To all supernatural creatures, Vampire Lords are the stuff of legends that parents use to scare their children at night and a title that is used by the modern vampires who wish to gain more reputation among his kindred.

Aera, is a master of Blood Magic, as he is able to use it in ways that even his predecessors would find as nothing short of horrifying and sickening.

**BLOOD ANGEL**

It was the same every school day. Aera would arrive, several girls would start having nosebleeds, while some would just have hearts where their eyes should be. That's just plain strange, even for a vampire lord who's seen so many things already. Anyway, Aera just kept ignoring their stares and...drools, and continued walking towards the corridoor.

Aera suddenly stopped when he suddenly felt the presence of some non-humans looking at him intently. Now, Aera had been in Kuoh academy for just 2 weeks, but he'd already felt the presence of multiple non-humans within the school, presumably devils, though he isn't very sure. But non-humans looking at him intently was very suspicious.

Aera, wanting to figure out later what these non-humans want with him, just ignored the stares for now since he didn't want to disrupt something that he knew nothing about, so playing cool was the best move...for now at least.

MEANWHILE, IN THE OLD BUILDING:

"Tsubaki, are you sure that's him?" Souna Shitori, or better known as Souna Sitri heir to the Sitri devil clan, asked her assistant, Tsubaki. "The one with the strange aura?"

"Yes ma'am, he's the one with the aura that doesn't register to any known race" Tsubaki answered, holding out a piece of paper which contained every piece of information she had about the enigma that is Aera Coldharbour. "This everything I could gather about him" _Gives the paper to Souna._

"...There's nothing here but his name and birthday..." Souna said as she scanned the piece of paper. "Are you sure about this? Is this all the informatin you could gather?"

Tsubaki answered with a quick nod.

"Investigate more on this person, and if there is nothing to be found...invite him to the student council" Souna answered before walking off. 'Aera Coldharbour, you are a mystery...but you will not remain a mystery forever'

BACK WITH AERA:

'Tch...It's those devils' Aera finally concluded when he was able to catch the scent of Tsubaki who walked right passed him. '...Damn mortals with their sissy bat wings, they have business prying into my...ugh...unlife'

"Hey Aera-kun do you want to-" A random, but beautiful, Highschool girl said, but was cut off by Aera who looked at her with a blank expression and said:

"-No"

"...sorry...Aera-ku-"

"Go...now"

'What the hell is with all these girls flocking around me!?' Aera thought, for the first time in 300 years, angrily. 'Am I some sort of lady magnet or something!?'

The school bell rang, prompting the students to proceed to their respective classrooms. Aera, having heard the bell, proceeded to his classroom.

'_Sigh_ Molag Bal, please give me strength to make it through the day without killing someone or devouring their lifeblood just for the heck of it' Aera mentally whined, and received a faint 'hmph' as a response.

AFTER SCHOOL:

"Umm are you Hyoudo Issei?"

Aera was casually walking when he saw a girl talking to one of the school perverts, without having a lethal weapon in her hands. 'That's new' Aera thought.

"Yeah, I'm Issei alright"

"Ummm...would you...go out with me!?"

This caused Aera to spit out some blood from his mouth, but he was luckily able to cover it before the lifeblood would start to leak out. 'Did I just hear that right?'

"Sure!"

'What the hell is wrong with the world!?' Aera mentally yelled. 'Who the hell wants to date perverts anyway!?'

Then he saw it, a single black feather falling from the girl's skirt. It was small, barely noticeable to the naked eye, but very noticeable to the eyes of a Vampire Lord.

'Fallen angel' Aera thought. 'But why?'

With that, Aera decided that there is some investigating to do.

LATER ( I decided to make this part a bit early for my plotline)

"Would you die for me?"

"lol wut?"

The sound of flesh being ripped could be heard. Though this was not the case. Hyoudo Issei's chest had been blown to hell by the fallen angel, leaving a huge gaping hole. Blood was flowing everywhere, to a point that it was beginning to distract Aera.

'Why would a fallen angel go through that much trouble just to kill a human? A pathetic human no less' Aera thought, before a very crazy idea went inside his head. Curiousity often kills the cat after all. 'I'm probably gonna regret this'

With that, he waited for the fallen angel to depart before teleporting to Issei's FUBAR corpse. Aera knelt beside him and raised Issei's neck close to him. He opened his mouth, allowing his vampiric teeth to emerge. Aera took a few seconds to reconsider what he was just about to do, before ultimately deciding to...

AND CUT!


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Angel

Chapter 2 : Kindred Training

"OH NO! Why is Aera-kun walking with that perverted son of a bitch!?"

"Kyaahhh! Aera-kun and that pervert are an item!"

"No! I don't want Aera to be paired with Issei!"

"Issei and Aera-kun are lovers!?"

That particular statement caused Aera to literaly vomit blood and fall limp on the school grounds. Issei was quick to try and help him up, but was stopped by Aera who held out his right hand.

"Go on ahead my kindred, just leave me to try and recover from the mental attacks from the girls" Aera said, giving a 'Bugger off' gesture using his right hand.

'Why was I even worried, the dude's immortal for crying out loud!' Issei thought as he entered the school building. Issei entered, completely oblivious to the two people who were looking at him intently from the old school building.

Aera could only smirk at how well his plan had played out.

'So...two devil groups in this school. One is interested in me, and the other is interested in my kindred, Issei' Aera thought with a smirk that couldn't be seen since his face was flat on the ground, literaly. 'Time to get out of this predicament I suppose and perhaps try to find out what the devils want with me and Issei'

LATER THAT SAME DAY:

Aera was currently, figuratively, bored to death. The teacher was talking about Mathematical equations, which is just fancy talk for 'sleeping time for Aera', and that was exactly what he did, sleeping till the boring math lesson was over.

'I wonder what Issei is doing' Aera said to himself before drifitng to sleep.

WITH ISSEI:  
'Wow!' Issei thought as he moved his head around, looking intently at the girls. 'I can see through their clothing! Thank you Aera-senpai! for this gift!'

'I wonder what else I can do now that I'm...not human anymore' Issei thought as he tried focusing his vision on a single person, which was the teacher. His vision did change, now he could see tha faint outline of everyone's skeletal and internal system. Heart, lungs, stomach and other organs, Issei could now see in faint detail. 'This is kinda creepy'

Issei was quietly enjoying himself, when something suddenly took his attention. Unknown to Issei, that which took away his attention, also caught Aera's attention as well. The smell of a devil who was marking his/her territory using demonic energy. Of course, the humans inside the classroom were oblivious to this fact.

'Don't try to follow the scent' Issei heard Aera's voice in his head, speaking to him. 'The demons who dwell in this school have re-marked their territory for some unknown reason. Just don't do anything stupid my Kindred'

'Hai, Aera-san' Issei responded before getting back to whatever it was he was doing before he was playing with his vampiric eyesight. 'Hmm, I wonder what else I can do'

WITH AERA:

'What the hell is going on this time!?' Aera mentally yelled as he walked through the school corridoors, bypassing the students who looked as if they were frozen in time. 'I've ignored them long enough. Do they really have to this now? I didn't even really do anything to make them suspicious of me. _Tch _Damn mortals'

WITH ISSEI:

'Why the hell is everyone frozen?...Nope...just ignore and sleep...Don't do anything stupid like Aera-san said...' With that, Issei went back to sleep. Ignoring all the students who were frozen in time. '...Just ignore them...'

RIAS AND SOUNA:

"Aera Coldharbour is mine, you can keep Hyoudo Issei for all I care" Souna Sitri, one of the two Highclass devils within the school, said.

"Hmmm...Let me think...NO!" Rias Gremory, the somewhat spoiled heir to the Gremory clan, answered while crossing her arms together. "I want Aera Coldharbour in MY peerage! Along with Hyoudo Issei!"

"Well why don't you try and take them!?"

"Fine!"

Voices were raised, arguements were started, heck even magical attacks were being thrown around. Meanwhile, the Peerage members of the two devils just sat in the sides, chatting and eating, Akeno and Tsubaki were playing poker.

"Ye got any three's?"

What the devils didn't know, was the fact that Aera was just outside the room, listening to them, while in his mist form.

'They want me and my Kindred to be a part of their little devil club!? I'd be laughing if this doesn't concern me, but it does concern me so I'm not gonna laugh' Aera thought, preparing to leave and resume the time phase again. 'I'd rather die on my feet, than live on my knees as a slave, to devils no less'

'_Tch _This is gonna be so troublesome' Aera thought right before disappearing. After that, the time wound ceased to be, and the humans were now unfrozen and proceeded to do what they were doing before Aera froze them all. Everything was proceeding normally, for the humans of course. 'Nobody is going to get me or my Kindred into that fucked-up Slavery bullshit the devils have. No matter how much they sugarcoat it, the peerage system is just fancy talk for slavery and nothing else'

LATER:

"Bye mom, I'll be home at 9:30. Don't wait for me" Issei said as he exitted his house and began walking down the stone pavement. 'Hmmm...Aera-san said to meet him at the mall for some training...Hope this pays off'

What Issei failed to notice was the fact that, during the night, he would become stronger, faster and more agile. Issei was oblivious to this since he was just walking, but he did notice one thing though.

'Wow! I can sense everything...That house has a 5 people inside it...and there's a dog in that trashcan...WOW!' Issei mentally screamed, while grinning like an idiot.

'Hurry' Aera's voice echoed through the wind like the voice of a ghost in a 90's movie. 'Make haste my Kindred'

AT THE MALL:

"Not late, and not early, but right on time. You have the makings of a wizard, my Kindred" Aera said, suddenly materializing behind Issei, who had just arrived. "Now follow me"

Issei did as instructed, and followed Aera. Not sure where they were going.

UNKNOWN LOCATION:

"Your training isn't gonna be focused on the physical aspect" Aera explained. "Your physical state will change depending on the amount of Life blood you consume"

Aera's explanation caused Issei to raised an eyebrow. Which caused Aera to elaborate more...

"For example: If you don't absorb any life blood for at least a year, your body will become weak and defencless. You will be easily killed. Your stamina, strength, dexterity, durability and agility will become shit...You gettin me so far?" Aera asked.

"Hai Aera-sensei!" Issei answered.

"First, I will be teaching you how to absorb life blood from a distance, and without your prey noticing it" Aera said, pulling out a goat for practice. "This is called Life Drain. Basically, what it does is drain the life blood of whatever organism you cast it upon, albeit the life blood will be absorbed much slower compared to just simply biting your prey"

"Now begin by focusing...

30 MINUTES LATER:

"Excellent, you're a fast learner" Aera noted as he watched Issei drain the life blood of the poor goat. "By the way, we're not like the Vampires of this age, if they are vampires at all. To vampires, of this day and age, animal blood is simply disgusting to them. But to vampire lords, who don't feed on the blood directly, life blood in all creatures have the same taste, it's just the volume that changes from creature to creature"

"Now, this next ability I'm going to teach you is called Blood Boil" Aera said, pulling out another goat from his pocket dimension. "Basically, what it does is cause the blood of your prey to Boil and cause their bodies to explode"

"Wow" Was all Issei could say as he imagined how gruesome that would be, and he knew that his imagination was somehow correct.

"Alright, begin by...

20 MINUTES LATER:

"Excellent, you absorb the basics quite well" Aera stated as watched the ppor goat explode into a thousand pieces. Brains, guts and other bloody things were scattered across the floor. But they all vanished when Aera flisked his wrist.

"How'd you do that Aera-sensei?" Issei asked, curious as to how Aera managed to clean up all that blood in less than a second.

"Oh that? The goat was a mere imitation of life, created by me of course. I normally use them to make my enemies think they killed me. I can make something else if you prefer..." Aera answered.

"No no...A goat's fine" Issei said, shaking his hands left and right.

"I was planning to teach you Life Imitators this weekend, but we still have an hour and 10 minutes so..."

10 MINUTES LATER:

"Wow, this is easy" Issei said as he summoned a naked girl in front of him. Strangely enough, he wasn't having one of his perverted tendencies, instead, he merely admired what he had created.

"These are all basic spells so don't get ahead of yourself" Aera said. "The last thing I'm gonna teach you is summoning spectral creatures"

"Spectral creatures, quite contrary to their name, can aid you greatly during a fight as they are somehow impervious to harm, but can inflict it. How this is possible is still a mystery to me so don't ask me about it okay? However, the spectral creatures have one weakness and that weakness is time. The time they spend outside the spectral realm is very short, so don't expect them to be around at all times" Aera said, and Issei nodded in response. "So begin by focusing on a creature and..."

20 MINUTES LATER:

"Excellent, you show great promise, my Kindred" Aera said, watching as Issei summoned a spectral bear. "You are dismissed"

"Thank you for the lessons today Aera-sensei" Issei said, bowing. He was about to leave when Aera suddenly tossed him a life gem.

"You earned it" Aera said with a smile. Issei happily accepted it and cracked open the gem to devour the life blood that was encased within. After devouring the life blood, Issei made a move to leave, before Aera said..."Don't forget to train yourself with your other power Issei"

With that, Aera disappeared in a cloud of bats.

'Damn I wish he would teach me that' Issei thought before walking away, back to his house.

'It's actually harder than it looks' Aera's voice echoed again.

As Issei walked home, he just couldn't shake of the feeling that he was being watched. Now, one of the tricks Aera taught him was to purposely make himself vulnerable so that his hidden foe might reveal itself, and that's exactly what he did. Issei walked towards the nearby bridge, which happened to be isolated, and waited for someone to come out of hiding. After 10 minutes of standing around, someone finally did, though it wasn't exactly human. A male, presumable, stood in front of him. His torso was human, but that was about it. It had bat wings on its back, a sort of human head with huge horns protruding forward and hind legs. Issei only had one thing in his mind when he saw this creature.

'How the hell did that ugly piece of shit follow me through town?'

"You will make for a nice meal!" The creature yelled and started running towards Issei at top speed.

'What a dumb piece of shit' Issei thought, right before his Life Imitator, the one on the bridge, disappeared. Leaving the creature confused. 'It really has no idea of what I could do to it right now...Well let's try something'

The creature was suddenly jumped by 10 spectral wolves at all sides and angles. The creature, with no means of escaping, was torn to shred by the spectral wolves.

'Hmmm...10 seems to by my maximum' Issei commented as he walked passed the mangled corpse of the creature. 'Maybe I should've used Blood Boil on it'

After Issei was out of sight, the creature's corpse suddenly vanished and Aera appeared on the bridge, leaning by its railings. He had a smirk on his face the whole time.

'He passed his test the same way I did..._hn..._That was so very long ago' Aera thought as he let the cold night air hit his body. 'Time to find that fallen angel'

WITH ISSEI:

'I hope this works' Issei silently hoped as he held out his left hand in front of him. "BOOSTED GEAR!"

AND CUT!

AN: THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE FOCUSING MORE ON ISSEI


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This chapter is meant to add some background story about my OC, so that's the reason why this chapter will be relatively short.

Blood Angel:

Chapter 3 : Immortality Isn't always Pleasant

"So what other cool things can a vampire-" Issei was cut off by Aera who just turned around and began walking in another direction. He stopped after walking a few meters and turned around.

"There will be no training tonight...just leave me" Aera said, his tone indicated a certain level of sadness. Issei shrugged and walked to the direction which led to his house.

'His business is his and mine my own' Issei thought as he proceeded to walk down the stone pavement that led to all the way to his house. 'Maybe I should practice with Life Imitators tonight and scare the shit out o my neighbours...hehe'

Aera walked alone towards his cold apartment. He entered his room and checked the calendar. His face broke into a small smile as he picked up a small book and a box that was wrapped in white and had a red ribbon on top. He carried both things and disappeared, turning into pieces of shadow.

A certain red-hair who was stalking him had a shocked look on her face when she saw how quickly Aera had disappeared.

Aera noticed this, but ignored it. Normally though, he would have a smirk on his face and probably curse later on how pathetic these mortal beings are. But today was a different day for him. It wasn't like every other day where he just plays around and mess with people secretly. No. Today was as special as it is sad for him.

Aera manifested himself in the shadows behind a shop that sold flowers. He entered the shop when noticed that it was still open despite the time. He bought a single rose, and had bought a card to be attached to the rose's stalk. He paid the bills, walked out, entered the shadows and disappeared again. This time thought, there was no stalker to be shocked by his sudden disappearance.

ENGLAND: St. Louis's Hospital

Aera manifested himself from the shadows in the parking lot of the hospital. He then summoned his powers to change his clothing into a simple white-collared t-shirt, blue jeans and grey sandals. Aera entered the hospital through the front door, holding the box and the book with his left hand, and the rose with his right hand. He went to the hospital clerk and asked...

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Maia Londenwick, may I ask you what room she's staying in?" Aera asked, with a fake smile.

"Are you a relative of hers?" The clerk asked, picking up the patient profile of Maia Londenwick.

"Yeah, I'm a close relative" Aera said with a smile, before activating his hypnosis in order to proceed quickly. "What room?"

"She's in room 436, it's in the west wing in the third floor" The clerk said in a monotone voice and gave Aera the patient profile of Maia Londenwick.

_Name: Maia Londenwick  
Age: 98  
Room Number: 436_

He didn't bother to read the rest on her profile as he placed it in the clerk's desk and proceeded to the elevator.

It took him 5 minutes until he finally reached the room he was looking for. Aera didn't open it immediately, instead, he stood there for a few seconds and inhaled deeply before finally opening the door.

A very old woman lay on a bed of white sheets. Her hair was as white as snow, and the skin on her face had been withered with age. She was peacefully sleeping as many machines were attached to her body, prolonging her life.

Aera's face showed hurt upon seeing this, but inhaled again and grabbed a chair that was near the door and sat beside the bed. He placed the rose and book and box in the table next to the bed. Aera smiled as he ran his fingers across the woman's long white hair. Aera then grabbed the book and began reading.

The book was a simple one, a classic. It was the favorite genre of children. About a knight who saves a princess who is locked away in a fortress that was guarded by a terrible fire breathing dragon. A children's story, but Aera was reading it anyway.

The woman awakened right after Aera had finished reading the book. Her vision was already very blurry, so she was unable to recognize the man who was beside her. Until Aera began talking...

"Do you remember the time when I used to hold you hand and walk you by the lily pond?" Aera said with a smile on his face as he stared out the window. "The laughter we shared when i taught you how to skip a stone on the water?"

The woman now tried to remember what this man was talking about. But found it hard due to her old age.

"Do remember that time when we were sitting together and watched the sunset from the top of a windmill?" Aera said. "When I said that you are the most precious person to me no matter what happens?"

The woman's eyes widened in recognition. Now she remembered the person who told her that. Now she remembered, all those years ago when she was still young. She recognized who this man was. A smile slowly formed on her lips as she said...

"...Daddy?"

(AN: I cried when I wrote this chapter... :(


	4. Chapter 4

Blood Angel

Chapter 4 : Complications

"I've never actually tasted the lifeblood of a Fallen Angel until now" Aera commented with a psychotic grin as he approached Raynare, who was currently frozen with fear. The floor was covered in corpses, each of them were decayed and withered, ready to turn into dust and be swept by the wind. Most of these corpses belonged to rogue exorcists, along with a few Fallen Angels. Aera approached, his every footstep echoing across the ruined halls of the old church. "May I ask why you killed that blondie over there?" Aera asked, pointing to the figure who was tied to a cross a few meters from Raynare.

"I-I-I...S-S-She..." Raynare simply couldn't find the slightest bit of courage within her to give her the confidence to answer. This caused Aera's already psychotic grin to become even more...malevolent in nature.

"Awww...Is the poor Fallen Angel too afraid to answer?" Aera said in a dark, yet teasing, tone. Aera chuckled as he reached forward and grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close to his face. "Not so tough now that you're not fighting a human are you?" Aera said, before he let go of her hair and threw her down the floor. "You're pathetic. Now tell me why you killed that poor girl over there"  
"...S-She h-had..._sigh..._She had the twilight healing" Raynare answered, finally gathering enough courage to answer without stuttering. "...And I wanted to take it for myself"

"Twilight healing?...Oh yes, that Sacred Gear that allows the weiled to heal most types of injuries" Aera said with a chuckle as he began to think over his next course of action. "Normally, I'd sentence you to 50 years of burning, but the Twilight Healing you currently possess may prove beneficial...It's two rings yes?"

Raynare silently nodded, hoping to avoid any stupid answers that may get her killed, or get sentenced to 50 years of burning.

"Give me the other one" Aera said, extending his right hand forward with the palm facing up. Raynare hesitantly handed over one ring. "Logic dictates that carrying one of these rings would grant you half of the power of Twilight Healing, so you currently possess half of its power" Aera said, placing the ring inside the pocket of his pants. "Stay here, or run and die"

Aera then walked towards the dead blonde. Even though he never knew the girl, he could tell that she lived a life of an innocent due to the way her remaining life blood smells like.

'T'is a pity that I couldn't keep such a useful item, but what use is healing to an immortal?' Aera mentally said as he took out the ring from his pocket. "From the depths of the Underworld I hereby summon thy soul, walk the path of the living once again and return to thine life before death" A huge pillar of red light suddenly shot out from the blonde girl's body, bathing the entire cathedral in a blood red light. It lasted for 30 seconds before vanishing. Aera smirked when he heard the girl's breathing. She was alive, obviously, but exhausted. He then placed the ring in the girl's ring finger of her left hand. Aera stood up and walked towards Raynare, who was too dumbfounded to say anything.

"Right now you have two choices" Aera began speaking. "Option 1: I kill you and eat your soul, then give the remaining ring to the girl over there" Aera said, pointing towards the unconscious blonde. "Option 2: I let you live and you will become my servant. You get to keep the ring and use it when needed. The remainder of your life will be spent as my servant until I free you from our deal...Now, you have 5 seconds to decide, or I automatically choose option 1"

"...I want to live..." Raynare said softly, with tears falling from her eyes. "...I'll be your servant, just...just let me live..."

It was in that moment, that Aera began laughing.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha...So you'd trully choose life as a servant?" Aera said, making Raynare cringe. "...You'd rather live on your knees than die on your feet?...How pathetic...But, it's your choice...Now, extend your right arm towards me"

Raynare did as instructed and extended her right arm towards Aera who caught her hand with his own...his hands were soft.

"I will mark you with my symbol" Aera said as he began channeling energy into Raynare's arm. A red circle suddenly manifested on her shoulder area, then a red Ram Skull within the circle. "This symbol will remain for as long as you're my servant...Don't worry, I've never needed a servant before so I'm not exactly going to be a cruel person to you" Aera said with a grin that just yelled "SEXY!" and leaned forward and planted a small kiss on Raynare's cheek, making the terrified girl blush upon contact. '...I think she misunderstood the kiss...' Aera thought with a shrug.

"Grab the blondie and enter this portal" Aera said, then with a flick of his wrist, a red circular portal suddenly opened. "It'll lead you to my house..._Cus the apartment is not appropriate_"

It was in that moment that Raynare realised the gravity of her situation.

'I'm going to become the servant of a drop-dead-gorgeous vampire who has the power to do anything he wants with me...'

...or not.

She grabbed the blonde and proceeded to follow Aera into the portal.

LATER:

When Raynare got out of the portal, she was greeted by a sight she did not expect but was subconsciously expecting it since she figured that Aera was some sort of vampire.

A giant mansion, easily half a kilometer in length and 17 meters in width. It had grey walls, unpainted. Gargoyles stood atop the roof on massive pillars. Red roses bloomed in the massive garden and dry leaves littered the stone floor. Overall, the house was so damn huge that Raynare wasn't sure why it was built in the first place.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Aera said as he began walking forward to the wooden door. Noticing that the doorknob was rusted as hell, Aera took a few steps back and flicked his wrist. Instantly, a cloud of dust covered the entire mansion. Raynare could hear the sounds within the house, though she did not know what was causing it. The noise stopped and Raynare gasped when she saw the mansion was now looking like it was brand new. The wooden door was no longer withered, the metallic bars on the windows and ledges were no longer rusted and she could clearly see that there was no more dust inside the house.

'Good, that means I wont have to clean this whole place' Raynare thought as she walked towards the newly cleaned mansion.

MUCH LATER:

"You're telling me that you never 'did it' before? hahahahahahah!" Aera said with laughter while Raynare looked down on the floor, trying to hide her red face. "Don't worry, I have no intention of taking 'it' from you anyway"

Aera continued laughing as he entered the kitchen to continue instructing Asia on how to cook.

Strangely, the blonde girl immediately took a liking to him, though he was unsure why. Aera actually expected the girl to speed blitz away the moment she awakened, but that's not what she did.

"...Having trouble with cooking the fish?" Aera said, suddenly appearing beside Asia, who yelped in surprise. Aera chuckled at this before asking again. "...Are you having trouble with cooking the fish?"

"Yes, it's actually my first time cooking something" Asia replied, putting some liquid seasoning on the fish.

"Well let me give you an incentive so you can cook better" Aera said with a sweet smile.

"Really? What?"

Aera's face then became its usual dark and emotionless before saying:

"If you can't cook then you can't eat" Aera said darkly before walking away. '...Asia would be the perfect candidate for becoming a halfling, though I'm not so sure about Raynare...this will prove to be interesting...'

WITH ISSEI:

"So you're telling me that everyone here is a devil and you want me and Aera-senpai to join your little devil club?" Issei said teasingly. He was currently sitting on the couch inside the occult research club room, with Rias and Souna, along with their respective peerage, all in front of him. "...Your offer is seriously lacking in any...cheese"

"...If you wont choose either of us, then we'll be forced to use drastic measures..." Rias said with a venom in her voice, after all, she REALLY wanted Issei and Aera to join HER peerage.

"Really? Like kill me and then revive me as a devil?" Issei asked with a slight chuckle before saying: "Well that's really not gonna work with me due to some...condi-

Before Issei could continue speaking, Aera suddenly manifested from the shadows inside the room and appeared next to Issei.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise" Aera said, in his usual monotone voice. Seriously, a happy Aera was just plain creepy. "Monsters gathered in a single room, with the other monsters trying to convince the others to join her little group"

"Aera-senpai! Where were you!? You were gone for 2 days!" Issei said out loud.

"I was dealing with my new servants...Nothing too serious..." Aera replied. "Now, devils, say what you want plainly if you wish to avoid any...complications with me"

"Very well" Souna began. "I simply wish for you to join my peerage, the boy doesn't concern me"

Aera raised an eyebrow at this, but remained quiet and waited for the red-head to speak.

"I want both of you to join my peerage" Rias said plainly, causing Aera to raise another eyebrow.

'...Fuckin serious right now?...' Aera mentally face-palmed, along with Issei. "Would you stop pestering me and my apprentice if I said no?"

The answer he received was silence and then some head swings from both devils.

"Then let us settle this in the old manner" Aera said, Rias raised an eyebrow at this while Souna simply remained composed. "The devil who defeats me gets to keep me, the devil who defeats Issei gets to keep him. Fair?"

"Fine" Rias and Souna said in unison.

"So...who goes first?"

5 MINUTES LATER:

Issei and Rias were currently 20 meters from each other. The battlefield they chose was the old abandoned theme park somewhere in the woodland areas. Aera sat on one of the benches with Souna a few inches away from him, not that he cared anyway. He just wanted to see how Issei performs in this situation, but judging from the power level of Rias Gremory...

'I could make a Life Imitator that's stronger than her...' Aera mentally said to himself as he watched the two duelists about to duke it out.

It was Rias who made the first...hand move. Sending a huge bolt of untamed energy towards Issei who just shrugged and transformed into a cloud of bats and reformed next the the crater that was formed by Rias' attack.

'Impressive, he can already transform his body into a cloud of bats' Aera thought with a smirk as he continued to watch the battle unfold.

Rias attacked again, sending another bolt of that untamed energy of hers towards Issei, who, much to Rias' annoyance, kept transforming into a cloud of bats and never attacking. Only Aera saw the conflicted look on Issei's face.

'Every offensive power I have will either kill or seriously hurt her to near death...I don't wanna do that...but what the fuck am I suppose to do in this situation!?' Issei screamed in his head as he transformed again.

'So he's conflicted because everything I taught him would most likely kill the demon...how amusing' Aera thought. 'But then he doesn't really have a choice in the matter'

'Issei, just make a Life Imitator of Rias herself and tire her out' Aera said to Issei via a telepathic link. 'Hurry up, I still have something to do when this is over'

Rias threw another bolt of the power of destruction towards Issei, who didn't even bother to try and dodge this time. Instead, Issei held out his right arm and created a Life Imitation of Rias, who stopped the Bolt of energy from ever reaching him.

"Behold the most _troll _move that Aera-senpai taught me" Issei declared as he sent a mental command to the Life Imitation of Rias to begin attacking. As Aera predicted, the Life Imitation was also capable of using the Power of Destruction, but everything does have its limits.

"That power is very usefull" Souna commented as she watched the Life Imitator fire bolt after bolt of the Power of Destruction. She then turned to Aera and asked: "You taught him this?"

"I taught him every power he knows, and those are just the basics" Aera said with a smirk. 'This battle shouldn't last long at all...Though I really wonder why Issei doesn't just use Life Drain on the red-head...meh...he's gonna win anyway'

'Please refrain from using Blood Boil on her' Issei said to himself, then began repeating it over and over again like a mantra. 'That would bring...complications'

AND CUT!

K guys review on what you think and on what you want to happen! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Blood Angel

Chapter 5 : A Dark Past

IN A MASSIVE LIBRARY INSIDE THE UNDERWORLD:

"Hey Jan, do we have a record here of a guy by the name of Aera Coldharbour?" A man, a red-head, asked. Most of his figure was obscured by shadows.

"...Let me see" Jan, an old librarian for the devils, said as he began to browse through a series of books in an old wooden table in the 'Ancient' section of the library. "...I remember that name, I just can't remember the book i've seen it in"

"...Perhaps that's because your searching in the Ancient section?" The red-head said, curiously glancing at the books which were piled on the old dusty table. "He's just a teenager, according to Rias"

"...Ahh yes!" The old man exclamed, pulling out a massive book with leather bindings and a metallic skull that engraved the front. There was no tittle, just a series of chains that leads to a series of locks and more chains. "...I remember browsing through this book, and I think I happen to have glanced at that name...Let's see here..."

While the old Librarian began to unlock the locks, the red-headed man pulled a chair and sat down beside Jan.

"...Why is it locked?" He asked.

"...There are some knowledge that are never meant to be known..." Jan replied as he finally unlocked the last lock. "...And there are some things that should be buried... and forgotten...I remember now..."

"What?"

"...Aera Coldharbour...was very infamous during the time of the First Skirmishes between heaven and hell...But the name Aera Coldharbour wasn't heard of until the late 5th century...before that he was simply known as...

WITH RIAS:

Issei was currently having fun watching Rias almost get defeated by a Life Imitator that was of equal power to her. He trully had no idea, until now, how usefull this power actually was and how funny it would be to use it all the time.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Issei asked Rias with a smug look plastered on his face. "Do want to give up?"

"...Never!" Rias cried out and, surprisingly, unleashed a wave of destruction energy that was strong enough to destroy the Life Imitation. Only for Issei to turn into a cloud of bats and begin biting her. A crude tactic, but very effective.

Rias could no longer focus since she was getting at least 10 bites every second on a random area on her body which would cause anyone to lose a huge amount of focus.

It took roughly about 10 minutes for Rias to finally give up. She fell to the ground with a LOT of cuts and bite marks on her body.

"...You and I are the only people who did that move..." Aera commented, then turned his head to the downed Rias who was currently being treated by her servants. "..Nice work..."

"Souna Shitori, do you still want to fight me?" Aera asked plainly, tunring around to face Souna, who just sat there in a relaxed manner.

"It would be illogical to fight you if your apprentice, who only knows the basics, is that strong" Souna answered before walking away. Aera raised an eyebrow then shrugged. He then turned to Issei and said.

"Issei, I know that you wish to talk to the Gremory girl and you are conflicted if I would approve or not. I just want you to know that I don't really give a shit about what you do with the Gremory girl" Aera said before walking away then disappearing in a flash of red.

LATER:  
"...You're starving?..." Aera said in a deadpan right before Asia's stomach started growling like some sort of wild animal. He sighed and began rubbing his nose bridge with his thumb and pointer finger. "..._sigh _FIne...I'll cook for tonight. You better be watching so you'll have something to eat next time...Because I'll let you starve next time"

Aera's face became dark and emotionless when he said the last part.

MUCH LATER:

Raynare was currently on the roof of Aera's...castle/mansion. Her face bore the expression of sadness and a tint of regret. A few tears were falling from her eyes as the light of the full moon illuminated her form.

'...I can't believe I'm the servant of the man who killed my friends...' Raynare thought, staring out into the distance with watery eyes. Never noticing the figure who was just a few meters away, watching her. '...I'm sorry...I just wanted to live...'

Aera made a move to approach her, but stopped when his hair instantly turned longer, reaching his feet, and turned white upon being hit by the light of the Full Moon. He really wanted to comfort the girl and tell her his real reason for offering to spare her life. Of course he never needed a servant. Most of his life had been spent alone, wandering the world in search for any sign of the old world. A person such as that would have no need for someone to serve, even if that servant was a fallen angel, he still had no need for her. So why make her his?

He would have to tell her the reason soon, but not under the light of the full moon...when the moonlight shows what he really is. Seeing that he was currently unable to sooth the girl's feelings, Aera went back into his house. Inside he saw Asia reading some books from the library that he made open for everyone in the house, not that there were any books there that were NOT for public viewing anyway.

but his face twisted to one of utter madness and horror when he saw the title of the book Asia was reading.

"...YOU..." Aera said, suddenly appearing in front of Asia who was utterly terrified of what was happening. "...Where did you even get this!? I don't remember buying this...this fiend of a book!"

"I-I...I found it in Raynare's bag" Asia answered whilst shaking violently due to fear. It was also in that moment that Raynare appeared.

"Found what in my bag?"

"...THIS!" Aera said with so much venom that the plants outside his mansion began to wither and die one after another. "...How dare you have such a vile piece of literary...abomination in my domain!"

"..."

"...What's wrong with Twilight?...It's rather good" Raynare managed to blurt out. Aera's face became its usual emotionless. He held up the book and absorbed any sort of energy it contained, causing the paper to wither and turn to dust.

"...We shall have non of this-" But then Aera stopped, he saw the shocked faces of Asia and Raynare and immediately noticed that the window was open and the moonlight was shining directly at him. In that instant, Aera just vanished in a burst of speed that caused burn marks to appear on the floor.

UNDERWORLD LIBRARY:

"...I've heard of that name before..." the Gremory demon said, rubbing his chin whilst attempting to remember from where he had heard such a name before, and he did remember, but the memory was quite shocking. "...When I was little, my mother used to tell me storied about an ancient entity who was so powerful that he could use his power to completely block out the sun. But he was defeated by some hero named Ulrick the Chivalrous..."

"...Maybe we sould try reading about the journey of Ulrick? It might give us some insight about this person" Jan said, closing the book and going to another section in the library, the children's section. Jan smirked when he saw the confused look on the Gremory's face, but just laughed it off and said: "There are many things you can learn from children's books my friend"

Jan began browsing through a series of books until he came upon the book he was looking for. He took it out of the divider and placed it on the nearest table.

"...Here we are, Ulfrick the Chivalrous and the legend of the Dark Sun"

THe Gremory shrugged before opening the first page. There he saw artistic depictions of a white-haired entity who wore whote robes, behind him was the full moon. In another page he saw an aristic depiction of Ulrick and the white-haired entity fighting each other. Ulfirck was holding a sword while the entity had red flames on its hands. The last page had a picture of Ulfrick stabbing the entity through the heart and restoring the light of the sun.

WITH AERA:

Aera sat behind the door in his room, hugging his own knees and just burrying his own face between them. He didn't bother to close the window in his room, allowing the moonlight to shine over him. His long white hair swayed behind him like a cape.

'Every night of the full moon, I am reminded of who I am and who I was...' Aera thought bitterly. '...Every night of the full moon, I am reminded of the terrible things I've done'

IN THE FIRST FLOOR OF AERA'S MANSION:

"Raynare-san? Did you see the way his skin, face and hair became...different?"

"...How could anyone not see that? _Although he did look a lot more...delicious with the white hair, pale skin and those strange markings on his face" _Raynare answered, keeping the last part to herself.

WITH AERA:

He stood quietly by the window. Looking over the dead forest that was in front of his house. There was a time when this place was full of life.

'I should not dwell on such things...Would they recognize me if they saw my whole face?...Is it even possible that they don't know who I am?...Maybe' Aera thought as he gazed up the full moon, his long hair sawyed gracefully as the wind brushed against it, the moonlight illuminated his pale skin and the markings on his face were almost glowing. It was then that someone suddenly knocked on his door. Aera simply walked towards the door and said:

"What is it?" HIs voice devoid of any emotion.

"...It's Asia, there's a gentleman downstairs who wants to meet you...He says it's urgent..." Asia said.

'...There's only one person I know who might be looking for me at this time..._sigh..._I thought I told him not to follow me...' Aera thought with a sigh. "Tell him I'll be coming down shortly"

DOWNSTAIRS:

Issei and Raynare were currently sitting a few feet from each other. There was a tense and wakward atmosphere that washed over the entire room as they continued to stare and each other. After all, it's hard to just stare at the person who killed you and the person you killed. Yup, tense and awkward.

"...So..." Issei began. "...How do you know Aera-senpai?"

Raynare sighed, thinking of an answer that wouldn't destroy her pride.

"She's became my servant after I gave her some choices" Aera said, appearing beside Issei, whilst making sure to stay in the shadowy part of the room. "...What do you want Issei?"

"...This is gonna take some time to explain..."

"...Explain...now... and explain why I smell something different about you..."

"Ummm...well... you see-

10 MINUTES OF EXPLAINING LATER:

"...So let me get this straight..." Aera began. "...You became a temporary devil so you can help that big-titted red-head escape a forced marriage, all because you felt sorry for her after the fight?"

There was no naswer from Issei, instead he just nodded.

"That really doesn't explain why you're here" Aera stated.

"...I need to become stronger to defeat Raiser...because if I'm not stronger than him, then our battle would never end as we are both unable to die..." Issei said that last part sheepishly.

".._sigh_...What am I going to do with you?" Aera said to Issei, whilst rubbing his nose bridge in frustration. "..Fine, I'll teach you something..."

"..thanks!"

"But only because I don't like forced weddings"

UNDERWORLD LIBRARY:

"...So almost every supernatural creature would know him if he's addressed in 'that' name?" The Gremory asked Jan, who simply nodded. "Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure, almost every supernatural creature knows 'that' name" jan answered. "...Gwyndolin the Dark Sun..."

STAHP!

k Guys rate n review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Blood Angel

Chapter 6 : Training

"..Issei, I should warn you that this specific power would bring great pain to your body if you're not used to using it..." Aera began, facing Issei who stood a few feet away from him. "...But pain is a small price to pay to attain the Vampire Lord's true form"

Aera's body began to glow a sickly red until his form burst into red flames that seemed to cover the entire landscape. Issei had to cover his eyes in order to avoid going blind, but then his eyes would just heal itself if he did go blind.

The light finally died to down to reveal a sight that would terrify just about anyone.

A few feet away from Issei, was a towering 10 feet tall skeletal figure. It looked humanoid except for the massive fangs, blood-soaked bones and the skeletal wings. The eye sockets were empty, just an empty chasm that held only darkness ( Imagine a giant crimson skeleton with giant wings and fangs. Blood would also be dripping from the bones). If Issei looked closer, then he would notice the grass around Aera was dying. Aera was expelling an invisible miasma of death, which was causing life to slowly wither around him. Of course this had no effect on Issei who was basically the same except for the current appearance.

"**..This is the true form of the Vampire Lord...**" Aera began, his voice was dark and malevolent. It was as if a hundred people were speaking at the same time in a low tone. "...**I will be teaching you to attain this form..and all the power that comes with it"**

"...Cool..."

"...**I know right?..**"

LATER:

Here we see Aera in his 'human form' while Issei was on the floor, struggling to get up. His skin was red, every pore in his body was expelling blood, and it was expelling rapidly. Anyone could see that Issei was in agony, but Aera just sat there with an emotionless face and had a timer beside him, he was also eating donuts.

"Two minutes more" Aera said, smirking when he saw Issei's face twist in frustration and agony. "Don't worry, this isn't as painful as the pain you'll feel after your first transformation...It's kind of like taking a girl's virginity actually.."

Aera said that last part with an even bigger smirk as he turned his head to Raynare who was watching and listening, her face turned red and she hurriedly tried to hide it, though ultimately she failed. It was one of the rare moments when Aera would actually start to tease someone.

'I still have to talk to her soon' Aera thought to himself as he waited for the timer to start ringing.

After an agonizing 2 minutes, the timer finally ringed and Aera flicked his wrist. Issei exhaled a heavy breath as he got up off the floor and stood straigh in front of Aera.

"What's next?" He asked, obviously oblivious to the pain the next part would bring.

"Now that you've been drained of human blood, you can already transform into your true form" Aera said. "Gather every life blood particle you can muster, and send it into your heart"

Issei focused and did as Aera instructed. It took a little while for him to achieve it, but he eventually did. Issei, much like Aera upon transformation, was suddenly bathed in red flames.

"...This is gonna be freakin awesome!" Aera said in a moderately higher tone than usual when he stood up from the box he was previously sitting on. When the red flames died down, along with the red light, Issei's true vampire lord form was revealed. "...Something's not right"

Issei relatively looked the same...Nope, not even close.

His hair had grown to reach his waist, his skin became deathly pale, his fangs were visible, his fingernails became longer and sharper, and he now had skeletal wings on his back.

"...Meh, it doesn't look as scary and repulsive as mine, but that's your true form and you're gonna have to live with it..." Aera commented as he studied Issei's form. '...It's so...human compared to mine...And so similar to...'

"...So what can I do while in this form?" Issei asked, his voice was still his usual own, which made Aera raise an eyebrow at this revelation, but shrugged it off since you can't change your true form.

"...That's the next thing I'll be teaching you" Aera said. "In this form, your speed is increased, you stamina is limitless, you will consume life blood without even knowing it- Raynare stay back!- and your strength is also increased, and of course your wings can't be used for flight but they can be used for fighting...but the most powerful aspect this form has is the ability to summon the Pillars of Life Drain...That's why you must only use this form if you're all alone.."

"Why?"

"Because the Pillars of Life Drain WILL drain all forms of life blood within a 5 mile radius, and it does this in a very gluttunous manner" Aera answered.

"How so?"

"I used it on a person who had enough life blood to live for 1 million years...he turned into a skeleton within 2 seconds..."

"...Damn"

"..That's why this will be perfect for the fire chicken..." Aera said with a small chuckle. "...Alright, this power requires you to...

SOMEWHERE:

"The rating game against Riser will begin in 10 days" A maid with silver hair said. Her name was Grayfia Lucifuge, wife of the current Lucifer. "Does the opposing parties have any objections?"

"Of course not" Riser said with a smug and challenging look at Rias. "..But I still think you should give up, seeing as you lack many strong members...or at least a pawn and a bishop"

"...I have no objections.." Rias said. "...and Riser, I do have a pawn, he's just out training with his other master...Oh Grayfia-san, could we make an invitation letter to one Aera Coldharbour to watch the rating game?"

"It is certainly possible, but may I ask why invite this person?" Grayfia asked with a tint of curiousity.

"He's the one training my pawn, and deserves to see him fight" Rias answered.

"Understandable" Grayfia said with a small bow before teleporting away, succesfully hiding her surprise and shock upon hearing a familiar name. 'Aera...from where did I hear that name before?...'

BACK WITH ISSEI AND AERA:  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGGGGG!" Issei was in his human for, on the ground while clutching his head and screaming like he's being burned. While Aera just sat lazily a few feet away from him and watched with boredom.

"...Didn't I tell you to prepare for the most painful moment of your entire life?" Aera said with a smug look plastered to his face. "...Besides, it'll only last for 10 more minutes so have fun rolling around in the dirt while I read this book-"

"..Damn you-" Issei was instantly silenced by Aera who held up his right hand and used his left hand to answer his ringing cellphone.

Aera talked on the phone for a few seconds before turning it off and crushing it with his hands, causing Issei to raise an eyebrow, despite his current pain.

"..Wouldn't want anyone tracking me now would we?" Aera said with a slight chuckle as he turned around. "...I have some business to attend to...I'll be back tomorrow morning...Keep practicing with the Pillars"

Aera left the courtyard, leaving Issei to suffer alone, but it wasn't for long anyway.

LATER (10 minutes):

Issei layed down on the ground, his back was against the stone floor. He didn't notice, but the blonde, Asia, had actually been watching him since Aera left for whatever reason he had.

'Gotta...stay...awake' Issei thought upon noticing that his eyelids were closing fast.

{Partner, do you require assistance?} Ddraig's voice echoed through his head. You see, ever since Aera told him to master his 'other power', Issei had begun communicating with Ddraig and training in his spare time.

'It's okay, I can manage' Issei said, and Ddraig was instantly asleep due to the lack of anything to do. This is the only reason why Ddraig isn't so hostile towards Issei, it's because Issei doesn't depend on him alone like all his other weilders. Issei was different, thoug he did try out the different powers that was granted to him by the Boosted Gear, he never actually used them outside of training. So the point here is, Issei isn't dependent on the Boosted Gear.

"AGAIN!" Issei shouted as he transformed into his true form again.

LATER:

Quite literaly, the ground was covered in blood. Issei's blood to be exact. There, Issei's body stood motionless in the middle of a small pond that was now red due to his blood mixing with the water, he was conscious but remained immobile.

All this was due to him over-exerting himself in training with using his true form and summoning the Pillars of Life Drain. Now his clothes were shredded, his skin was filled with cuts that were closing in a slow pace, and he had a hole where his heart should be.

Asia, who sat on a chair a few feet from him, could only watch in horror as she could do nothing to heal Issei's wounds. Not that Issei didn't want to get healed, it was just the fact that Vampire Lords don't heal in the same way humans and other supernaturals do. So here she was, without anything to do, whilst watching a brunette boy float in the middle of Aera's pond.

'...Damn...I lost plenty of life blood in just summoning the Pillars...' Issei thought bitterly as his body continued to float on the small body of water. '...It'll take some time to recover this...'

{Partner, you could always use my power to double the amount of Life Blood you possess you know?}

And that caused Issei to almost drown in such a small pocket of water. How could he not have thought of this much sooner?

'...I may not be able to attain the near infinite Life Blood of Aera-senpai...But at least I can double it tempor-wait' Issei thought. '...What happens after the effects of the Boosted Gear wears off?'

{...Glad you pointed that out...Maybe you could do it as a last resort option?} Ddraig said with a slight chuckle.

'...The effects would only be temporary...and when the life blood reverts back...It'll be so miniscule that I'd probably die from it!' Issei mentally yelled. '...Wait...I have an idea'

{What is it?}

'...Is it possible to transfer your consciousness into a Life Imitation?...'

{...Shit that's a good idea...Though i'm not sure how it'll work...}

'...I think I might be able to create a life imitator, with Aera-senpai's help of course, that could store all the powers the Boosted Gear has...'

{That's pure genius...but aren't Life Imitators only temporary?}

'...No...they die like everyone else, but revert back into Life Blood upon death...'

{...Then I guess the only problem we have is how to get my consciousness into another body...}

'...We should ask Aera that...'

STAHP!

k Guys...What did you think of this Chapter and what did you think of the new Godzilla 2014?


	7. Chapter 7

Blood Angel:

Chapter 7 : Grayfia and Aera Part 1

IN THE GREMORY CASTLE:

It was a busy day in the Gremory castle. Maybe it was because of the upcoming fight between Riser and Rias, or probably it was because it's like this everyday.

Grayfia was just on the process of creating the invitation letter for one Aera Coldharbour. The moment she heard that name, a feeling of nostalgia had struck. Like the feeling a person gets upon hearing the name of an individual who has planted himself/herself into the persons heart but was just burried. Grayfia stopped working for a moment and gazed outside her window.

There was definitely something wrong. Her chest was hurting, but she did not know why. It was the feeling of sadness, but not remembering the memory that caused it. She sighed and closed the curtains. She was about to go back to writing the letter, but stumbled upon a silver box that she remembered had been there for ages, but was never opened. She walked towards it and decided to open it.

Inside was a simple silver bracelet that was too small for her to wear.

_FLASHBACK:_

_"Grayfia" A man, with long black hair and brown eyes, said. He was kneeling on front of a sobbing 8 year old Grayfia. He then took out a silver bracelet from his pocket and gave it to her. "Take this...So you'll remember me everytime you see it"_

_"... #$%, why do you have to go?" Little Grayfia managed to ask, despite her sobs. She took the bracelet and wore it on her left wrist. She then decided to hug the man. "...Why wont you take me with you!?" She asked through pained sobs._

_"...Because I don't want you to get hurt.." The man said with a soft smile. "...Don't worry...I'll always be around..." The man then softly pushed Grayfia away and began walking away from her._

_"...WAAIITT!" Grayfia screamed as she ran towards the man, who stopped and looked at her. Grayfia then proceeded to cut a small part of her hair and placed it inside a locket, which she had received from her mother. "Take this with you...so you'll remember me. The man smiled and took the locket, before planting a small kiss on Grayfia's forehead..._

_"...Don't worry...I'll remember you for the rest of my life...and who knows...maybe we'll see each other again..."_

_END FLASHBACK:_  
Grayfia was no clutching the bracelet close to her chest, whilst tears were falling from her eyes. This was among the very rare moments when Grayfia, the most powerful queen, would show a brief sadness. She eventually composed herself and wiped her tears away with a handkerchief before placing the bracelet back inside the box.

"...I can't even remember his name..." She softly, to herself as she just stared out the window. '...why am I remembering this now?...'

BACK ON EARTH: Somewhere in Britain:

Aera sighed for the 10th time today. Issei had recently just explained to him why he can't use the Pillars of Lifedrain in the rating game. His arguement was quite heavy too.

Apparrently, the king piece, Rias Gremory, needs to stay in the game as well for them to have a win. If she's eliminated then it's an automatic win for the fire chicken. Since the Pillars of Lifedrain will kill everything that isn't a vampire lord, it would only serve to bring the success of their rival team.

Issei had also asked him if it was possible to create a Life Imitation of a dragon, and transfer Ddraig's consciousness inside it. Of course the answer was a yes, but not without proper payment of course. Such a thing required collossal amounts of Life Blood, which Issei didn't possess...not by a long shot. So his only option was to create a life imitation of a human, and use it to house Ddraig's power and consciousness. Aera had taught him the mechanics, and it was now Issei's job to make it function successfully.

Aera was currently sitting alone in the mansion's library. Raynare was teaching Asia how to cook, and Issei was outside practicing. So he now had some peace and quiet. Aera closed the book, he was currently reading, after sighing for the 10th time. He then decided to look around to search for new books to read.

IN THE KITCHEN:

"...So have you got the basics down?" Raynare asked. She was currently wearing a purple blouse and a long blue skirt, underneath a white apron and chef's hat. On her right hand was a spatula.

Asia nodded at her question and returned to her cooking. She was also wearing a white apron and a small chef's hat. She wore a blue T-shirt and pink shorts underneath the apron.

"...The flame must be maintained in a low temperature in order to evenly cook the meat inside and out...got it" Asia said. Raynaire smiled and nodded before taking off her apron and hat.

"...I need to use the bathroom.." She said before walking out, leaving Asia inside the kitchen.

So Raynare went upstairs to the girl's bathroom, but stopped when she walked across a peculiar looking red door. Since Aera never told her to keep away from this particular door, she just let herself in. Her eyeballs nearly popped off her head when she saw what was inside. There were literaly mounds upon mounds of diamonds and gold. The room itself was circular, in the middle was a human sized statue of a child, made entirely of silver. A small rusted locket adorning its neck.

Beside the statue was a black n white picture of Aera and a pregnant woman. Aera looked so happy in that picture, the complete opposite of what he is now.

"...You know, just because I never said you're not allowed to enter this room doesn't mean you should..." A voice said from behind her. Raynare quickly turned around and saw Aera leaning against the door, with his arms crossed. "...Such actions...such actions..."

"Im sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Silence!" Aera said in a dark voice...before smiling and saying..."Nah I'm just kidding, what were you saying?"

"...I was just curious..."

"That's what kills people most of the time" Aera said before approaching Raynare...whilst activating his sexy mode, causing the poor girl to turn cherry red and freeze. He stopped in front of her and began to lean forward, his face was very close to her neck, causing Raynare to shiver.

'Oh my god what's he gonna do to me!?' Raynare screamed in her head, then began imagining perverted things being done to her by Aera, which caused her to blush furiously.

Aera then pulled back with a smile and the rusty locket in his hand.

'I live teasing girls' Aera thought to himself as he began to chuckle a little bit. Aera then held up the locket close to Raynare's face. "You can have everything in this room...except for the statue, the picture and this locket" Aera then disappeared in a flash of red light.

WITH AERA:

Aera was actually staring at the locket like a madman. So many thoughts were flooding his mind. So many memories...

_FLASHBACK: PAGAN ROME 60 AD_

_Lucius Decimus Aquila, this was Aera's name when he was still the head of the House of Julii. It had just been 3 hours after he had conquered the city of Magdalanium, and he was currently walking around, enjoying the Gaullic architecture. The city was still burning, his Legionaires were still securing the large city. _

_Lucius eventually made to the town square, there he was greeted with a sight that he did not expect...A little girl with silver hair, crying over a dead body that clearly didn't belong to any Gaullic warrior or citizen. The girl's outfit was also unlike anything he'd seen before. So he approached the little girl and placed a hand on her shoulder._

_"...Little girl, what's your name?" He asked. The girl didn't bother to answer, but just continued crying. Lucius then knelt beside her and said..."Hey, it's gonna be alright...no one's gonna hurt you"_

_The girl turned to him, tears were still falling from her face. She then did something that Lucius was not expecting, she lept and him and hugged him. Lucius, not knowing what to do, just gently tapped her head. It was very awkward, until the little girl eventually cried herself to sleep..._

_TIMESKIP 3 YEARS LATER:_

_If peace could in fact be found, then Lucius has found it. He had adopted the little girl he found in Magdalanium. The girl's name was Grayfia Lucifuge. A little troublemaker who would spend a great majority of her time playing with the butterflies in Lucius' garden and then just running around with the other children of the nobles. _

_Lucius had been given the Golden Eagle, a sign of greate virtue and valor that is given only to the most accomplished of Roman warriors, but Lucius turned it down and said:_

_"...From this day forth, I will no longer be a general of Rome...I hereby grant my title as General to my best soldier and tactician, Marcus Flavius..." _

_For 3 years, Lucius had peace. For 3 years, he had a wonderful daughter. But that all ended when his villa was attacked by the winged-folk._

_"...Human! You are hiding a devil in your house!..." One of them yelled. Lucius, of course, had no idea on what this person was talking about. All he knew was that he had to defend Grayfia...and that was when everythin turned to shit..._

_Lucius ran inside his house and instructed Grayfia to hide under the floor boards. She did so without question. Lucius took his sword and spear._

_He did manage to kill one of the winged-folk. He caught one by complete surprise and drove a spear through its chest. That was the extent of his surprise attack. The others hurled spears of light at him..._

_This was the day that Lucius Decimus Aquila died, and Aera Coldharbour was born..._

_The Dark God Molag-Bal would often choose to give the power of the Vampire Lord to a worthy mortal, such as Lucius. This was one of those moments where he would give such a power to a mortal. _

_Lucius awakened, feeling different, but his condition was not in his mind as he rushed inside the house and began ripping apart the floor boards...to find Grayfia wasn't there anymore..._

_TIMESKIP 2 MONTHS LATER:_

_Aera had slaughtered his way through an entire batallion of angels, just to save his little Grayfia. The corpses of thousands littered the ground, white and red dominated the colors as feathers and blood began mixing. He did eventually find Grayfia, but he also found that there was a silver-haired person standing next to her, ready to attack him. Aera was about to kill him, when Grayfia stood between them and yelled stop..._

_"...Lucius, why do you have to go!?"_

_"...Because I don't want you to get hurt...don't worry...I'll always be around..."_

END FLASHBACK:

"...Little Grayfia...

END!

TELL ME WUT U THINK SO RATE N REVIEW K?


	8. Chapter 8

Blood Angel:

Chapter 8 : Vampiric Dragon vs Immortal Bird Pt. 1

* * *

Rias and her peerage members were currently gathered inside the Occult Research Club room, waiting for Issei. Today was the final day before the rating game against Raiser phoenix. Rias and her peerage members had trained tirelessly for 25 days. Rias had originally planned for Issei to join them, but Issei refused, stating that "There is only one person who can train me". So they became separated during the 25 days of training.

* * *

Aera was currently lecturing Issei on the proper way to do battle, since Issei had no other experience besides his fight against Rias, which was more of a joke than an actual fight.

"When you summon the Life Imitation of Ddraig, make sure it is very flashy or showy" Aera said, making Issei raise an eyebrow. Aera facepalmed before explaining. "I mean, you have to make it seem as if it was real. For example, before summoning his body, you can create pillars of flame or create an earthquake or use that new godzilla noise to make it seem as if Ddraig's body is coming up from the ground or you can make giant skeleton and slowly build Ddraig's flesh around it...you get me?"

Issei only nodded in understanding.

"The point for this is the psychological aspect of the fight. It may cause them to cower in terror, or maybe soil themselves in fear. The psychological aspect is just as important, and sometimes more important, than the physical aspect of battle" Aera explained before kicking Issei on the face, causing him to fly outside the mansion and land on the pond. Aera them appeared beside him. "Now show me something flashy"

* * *

"So what did you find about him?" Sirzechs asked the man in front of him, another Gremory. "Anything useful?"

"Do you recall the tale of Ulrick and the Dark Sun?" The man asked in reply, a small grin on his face.

"Of course. Some malevolent entity placed the world in eternal night by blocking out the sun with his powers, but he was slain by Ulrick the Chivalrous...that tale?" Sirzechs answered. "What does it have to do with anything?"

"Gwyndolin the Dark Sun, that's the name of the entity who blocked out the sun" The man said, taking a children's book from his pouch. "The name Aera Coldharbour didn't appear until 855 A.D, 25 years after the supposed events of the Dark Sun"

"What are you implying here? That this Aera Coldharbour is Gwyndolin the Dark Sun, who's from a children's book?" Sirzechs said in a deadpan kind of voice and expression. "No offence but I find that hard to believe...Did you find anything else?"

"Yes, there is something else, but before I say it. I have a question for you" The man said with a grin, causing Sirzechs to shiver with anticipation.

"Ask away" Sirzechs answered.

"Why do you think that the founder of the Teutonic Order was never recorder in the history of men and the supernatural?" The man asked, this time in a serious tone.

"Nope, not really" Sirzechs answered.

"That's because all records of him were supposedly burned after Saladin conquered Jerusalem" The man said. "Luckily, I found a strange note within the Library that is very interesting"

The man then took out the note and gave it to Sirzechs, who then began reading it.

_-Behold, Sir Aera of Coldharbour, founder and first Grandmaster of the Teutonic order, comes to visit the city of Acre to-_

"You're right, this is interesting...so what do you think he is?" Sirzechs asked, giving the note back to the Gremory man.

"Hmmmm, tricky question that one. At first glance, I'd say he looks like a vampire, but further evidence states that vampires weren't around during the Dark Ages of Europe. So that's out of the bag. I'd make a conclusion that he's an immortal human, but then he was able to give such a gift to another person, Hyoudo Issei. So that's out of the bag as well" The man said. "Honestly? I have no idea as to what creature he is. All I know is that he's very old and most likely very powerful"

"Thanks for the information"

* * *

"That's the flashies thing you could come up with? The goddamn intro of Spongebob is more flashy than that!" Aera yelled at Issei, who was apparently struggling with being creative. "AGAIN! With more creativity this time!"

Issei nodded and tried again...

* * *

2 HOURS LATER: Occult Research Clubroom

Since it was pointless to do nothing while waiting for Issei. The members of the Rias' peerage decided to do some random things. Kiba was playing poker with Akeno, Koneko was eating an entire basket of sweets, while Rias was just doing some math assignments. It wasn't until a few minutes later, that Issei arrived in a bright flash of crimson.

"Hey guys, I'm done training" Issei said, before promptly fainting and falling on the couch.

"What happened to him?" Rias asked. "He looks like he's been crushed, burned, electrecuted and maimed"

"Actually its all of that at once" Aera answered her question, right after appearing beside her. "I think you'd have to add sliced for it to be complete"

"What did you do to him?" She asked, curious as to what training regime Aera may have had for Issei.

"I LITERALY did all those things to him, to increase the rate of his regeneration. So right now, he's like the fire chicken" Aera stated, before taking out a small vial of red liquid from his pocket and giving it to Rias. "Drink this if you're severely wounded, it will heal all of those wounds in a matter of nano-seconds"

"Thanks" Was all Rias could say. "Oh, I almost forgot. Would you like to watch the rating game? I had an invitation made specifically for you"

"Thanks, but I have some business to attend to tomorrow" Aera said. "Tell Issei to call me if you have some sort of celebration party after the rating game"

With that, Aera disappeared in a flash of red light, much like Issei's entry. Rias sighed in dissapointment at Aera's refusal to watch the rating game. Though, his business is his own and she did not have the right to interfere. She was brought out of her musings when she heard Issei's pained groan.

* * *

DAY OF THE FIGHT:

"So where is Aera Coldharbour?" Grayfia asked, silently hiding her anticipation on the possibility of the person's indentity.

"He said he had things to do today, so he wont be able to make it" Rias answered. "So is everything ready for the match?"

"Yes of course" Grayfia answered, leading Rias and her peerage into a room. Inside the room was Raiser and his peerage members. "The battleground is an exact replica of the city of New York. We decided to make the battlefield large enough for the heavy hitters"

Both Raiser and Rias nodded at this, allowing Grayfia to continue talking.

"Team Gremory will have their main base here" Grayfia said, pointing to the Statue of Liberty, and that gave Issei an insanely brilliant idea that was flashy and terrifying at the same time. He began rubbing his palms together like an evil genius who was about to detonate a nuke. Grayfia raised an eyebrow at this, but otherwise continued. "Team Phoenix will have their main base here" She said, pointing to a random building at the other side of the city.

"Are both sides prepared for the battle?" Grayfia asked, getting a resounding "aye" from both sides. "Then let this battle commence!"

* * *

Rias and her peerage members, were currently gathered around a small circular table. They were discussing their tactics, or whatever they could discuss before the tactical timer runs out.

"Guys!" Issei called out, surprising them since he hasn't spoken since they'd arrived. "I have a plan and it involves you guys using the rooftops and protecting me since I'm going to be weakened significantly after doing my special move, and it will be cancelled if I am harmed"

"Okay what's your plan?" Rias asked.

"It's simple" Issei said with a slight chuckle. "I'm going to summon a huge ass motherfucker, it's gonna kill most or all of our enemies for us, but you'l have to defend me cus if I'm taken out, then so does the monster I'm going to summon"

"This is risky" Rias said. "...And it's not a very good plan"

"I know, that's why I have a plan B" Issei said. "But I'll have to do it alone...so you guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves...don't forget to kill as many of them as you can"

Issei smiled and teleported away to god-knows-where. Leaving Rias and her peerage to rethink their current strategy.

* * *

"Awww...did I scare off your peerage member?" Raiser asked mockingly as he fired another fireball at Rias, who was for some unknown reason currently topless. Her clothes must have been burnt off, but why only the top? Probably because Raiser wanted to see her huge jugs. Akeno was fighting Raiser's queen, the bomb queen. Kiba and Koneko were fighting everyone else of Raiser's peerage.

"No you didn't scare him off. He's just about to do something big" Rias said, though unsure of what she even meant. "Just wait"

"Oh sure, I mean if he's not chickening out-" Raiser was cut off by a very intense earthquake that was causing the buildings to start falling to the ground. Everyone dispersed at that point and banded together. Rias went with her peerage members and flew to the rooftops. That proved to be a very bad idea as the building suddenly collapsed from the massive earthquake. The ground itself was starting to fall apart, cracks and crevices were appearing everywhere...and the Earthquake was just getting stronger.

'What the hell is Issei up to!?' Rias mentally screamed as she flew off to another building that hasn't collapsed yet.

Raiser wasn't fairing well. He had lost all his pawns to a falling building which crushed them. He also lost his bishop, Ravel Phoenix, due to the same reason that cost him all his pawns. A fucking building fell on top of her and knocked her out cold.

"What the hell is going on!?" He screamed as he struggled to find some shelter from the falling debris. Then, as quickly as it came, the earthquake disappeared. Most of the city had been reduced to rubble by the earthquake. Some buildings were still standing, but looked like they were about to fall anyway. Rias and her peerage were lucky enough to find some shelter from all the falling buildings and rubble. Dust had covered the city, causing everything to become obscure. They really couldn't see anything, and Rias knew that Issei was somehow responsible for this.

The attention of Rias and Raiser was suddenly taken by a feral roar that had originated from an area near the Statue of Liberty. Raiser climbed out of the rubble and exhaled a sigh of relief that the earthquake was over. But groaned when a tsunami was headed straight for him. He was hit directly by the huge torrent of water and was dragged by the strong current it had. His rooks survived but barely, his queen had survived as well, but also barely. But what came next, was so huge and threatening, that it almost made Raiser screech in fear like a banshee. But he didn't, however he did say...

"Holy fucking shit"

**RROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

CLIFFHANGER!

K Guys rate n review.

Who do you think Aera should end up with? Post answers in the review section. :)

I also wanted to ask this question: Why do most people enjoy harem fics? I don't particularly enjoy harem fics unless they can compensate for it in everything else. But I generally hate harem fics, and the only reason this fic is harem is because it's apparently one of the main elements that makes it a DxD fic. But I just have to ask: Why do you like harem fics? Post answers in the review section :)


End file.
